Nada es Imposible
by Kaoru Himura Elric
Summary: bueno, es un AU, romance, K&K con algo de otras parejas... ya verán... espero que les guste n.n dejen Reviews onegai! (no me maten...) Capítulo 2 arriba!
1. Capítulo 1

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es obra de Watsuki Nobuhiro, por lo que ÉL tiene los derechos de autor y yo sólo hago esto con el fin de entretener, ya saben que aquí no hay ningún fin de lucro así que estoy libre de toda culpa U.U

**Notas de Autor:** Esto es un AU, nada que ver con lo que en realidad es el manga o el animé, así que muchas personas, edades, parentescos y personalidades pueden cambiar. El fic está ambientado en el siglo XVIII más o menos y es en Inglaterra, pero conservaré los nombres japoneses.

Lo de siempre:

-…- diálogos  
'…' pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(…) mis interrupciones, comentarios etc (no serán muchos, lo prometo)

**Nada es Imposible**

**-capítulo1-**

-quién da más?... vamos! La chica es linda, tiene buen cuerpo y es virgen… esperen, escuché cien mil?!- un hombre vestido de traje con un improvisado megáfono estaba realizando una subasta, y a la chica de unos diecinueve años de pie a su lado no le agradaba la idea. No, porque ella era lo que se subastaba. Hombres de todas las edades se habían acercado a ver la mercancía y estaban deseosos de poder adquirirla. Aristócratas ancianos y jóvenes luchaban por llevarse a la chica.

-ciento cincuenta mil!- ofreció un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, con aspecto de borracho. La joven se horrorizó, rogando porque no la comprara ese hombre.

-ciento noventa mil!- gritó otro hombre, esta vez de unos cuarenta años. La joven de ojos azules, cabello negro y mirada triste agachaba la cabeza pensando quién sería el que la sacaría del control de ese ser despreciable, para volverla esclava y quizás hasta prostituta. La idea le aterraba, y rogaba porque alguien bueno la ayudara. Pero en estas situaciones es imposible encontrar a alguien como ella deseaba.

-escuché doscientos mil?- preguntó el subastador. Los hombres seguían ofreciendo sumas cada vez más altas, pero el subastador no quedaba conforme.

-cuatrocientos mil- gritó un hombre canoso, bastante entrado en años. Tenía una mirada de lujuria y maldad en su rostro, cosa que no le agradó para nada a la jovencita.

-quinientos mil- dijo un hombre pelirrojo de cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, de aspecto tranquilo. Por fin encontraba lo que buscaba, además no permitiría que una niña como ella fuera víctima de las malas intenciones de los hombres a sus lados.

-seiscientos mil- ofreció el anciano sonriendo. Su sonrisa se incrementó al notar como nadie ofrecía más dinero que él.

-seiscientos mil a la una… seiscientos mil a las dos…-

-ochocientos mil- dijo el hombre pelirrojo. La chica levantó su rostro para ver a quien sería el que estaba dispuesto a pagar tanto dinero por ella. No le desagradó el hombre, es más, le gustó mucho, se veía que era buena persona. 'las apariencias engañan…' pensó la chica, tratando de no ilusionarse. Además, cualquiera podría ofrecer más dinero que él.

-quién da más?!... ochocientos mil a la una!... ochocientos mil a las dos!...- el anciano y los demás hombres pensaban si debían superar esa suma o no. La mayoría decidió que la chica al final no valía tanto y se fueron de ahí. El anciano miraba con odio al hombre pelirrojo, que le sonreía a la joven tratando de calmarla. –ochocientos mil a las tres!... vendida por ochocientos mil!!- dijo el hombre contento. Le había valido encontrarse a esa mocosa y criarla. La joven bajó de la tarima en la que se encontraba, junto al subastador.

-hola, joven señorita…- dijo el hombre pelirrojo sonriéndole tiernamente a la joven de cabellos negros. Ella lo miró asustada y bajó la cabeza. EL subastador la empujó hacia el pelirrojo, quedando ella en los brazos del que la había sacado de aquella tortura, probablemente para meterla en otra peor.

-ahí la tiene…- el subastador sonrió al ver el dinero por el que había vendido a la joven. El pelirrojo se lo entrego y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, apegándola a él. Ella se ruborizó al sentirlo, pero luego pensó que debería acostumbrarse por si a él se le ocurría hacer algo más que abrazarla.

-disculpa, cómo te llamas?- preguntó el hombre mientras la ayudaba a subir a un elegante carruaje para luego hacerlo él.

-mi… mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru, señor…- murmuró la joven con un hilo de voz. 'te recuerdo muy bien, querida Kaoru… pero no entiendo por qué tú no te acuerdas de mi…' pensaba el pelirrojo, escondiendo la tristeza que le producía el que ella no lo recordara.

-yo soy Himura Kenshin, y te voy a pedir que me tutees, porque me haces sentir muy viejo llamándome señor- dijo él con una tierna sonrisa. Kaoru se sonrojó. Nunca nadie la trataba de esa forma. –espero que te sientas cómoda en mi casa…- dijo él cuando el carruaje se detenía frente al portón de una casa mediana de dos pisos.

------

-esta será tu habitación… pertenecía a mi hermana… estoy seguro de que estarás cómoda aquí- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole. El joven hombre abrió una puerta de madera pintada de colores suaves e hizo que la chica entrara. Kaoru no se negó porque sentía una enorme curiosidad por conocer cada rincón de la casa. –si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la de al lado…- dijo él sonriendo.

-se… señor Himura yo no…- Kaoru estaba más que sorprendida cuando entró a la habitación. Era un lugar bastante espacioso, amoblado de una forma encantadora, a juicio de Kaoru muy femenina, y con un gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero de la casa. A Kenshin le agradó mucho ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica, aunque estaba seguro de que si sonriera le agradaría más.

- la cena será a las ocho, espero que estés puntual… vivo solo, así que no te preocupes por alguna compañía- dijo él sonriéndole nuevamente. Kaoru asintió. 'ya no estoy sola…' pensó dejando escapar una sonrisa de alivio.

------

-dónde estará esta chica?- Kenshin miraba su reloj pulsera impaciente. El pequeño aparatito marcaba las ocho y media, algo que comenzaba a desesperar al pelirrojo. La comida que había preparado con fervor se estaba enfriando y él estaba enormemente aburrido.

-siento el atraso…- Kaoru apareció tras la puerta del comedor con la cabeza gacha. No quería mirar al pelirrojo por la vergüenza que le producía el haber faltado a su palabra.

-está bien…- murmuró Kenshin más calmado. –siéntate aquí, a mi lado- dijo él levantándose de su asiento y corriendo la silla para que ella se sentara. Kaoru se sonrojó. Estaba muy apenada, ya que no acostumbraba a recibir tal trato por parte de un hombre.

-gracias…- murmuró bajito. Kenshin se entristeció. Realmente la habían tratado tan mal?

-señorita Kaoru… sé que nos conocemos de poco tiempo, pero me gustaría que tuvieras más confianza conmigo… siento que podemos ser muy buenos amigos y quiero que confíes en mi… si deseas algo, pídelo sin temor… si quieres hacer algo, hazlo sin pedir permiso, porque estás en tu casa… cuando quieras dar tu opinión, di todo lo que quieras… señorita Kaoru por favor, quiero que esta convivencia sea agradable para los dos…- Kenshin hablaba muy seguro y Kaoru estaba más apenada aún. Nunca en lo que recordaba de su vida le habían dado la opción de elegir que hacer ni de decir lo que pensaba.

--------

Los días pasaron tranquilos, no habían problemas pues Kenshin y Kaoru se llevaban muy bien. Él trataba de hacer feliz su estancia y animarla a quedarse ahí, pues ella pertenecía a ese lugar, y ella trataba de ser lo mejor posible para que él no se arrepintiera de haberla llevado a vivir a su casa.

-ehm… señor Himura… podría dejar eso así… luego lo lavaré…- Kaoru se encontraba en la cocina y Kenshin traía la vajilla y los cubiertos que habían usado en el almuerzo.

-señorita Kaoru, no la traje aquí para ser mi empleada!- alegó Kenshin, quitándole la esponja para lavar platos y sacándola de la cocina.

-pero… señor Himura…- Kaoru estaba avergonzada. Aún no se acostumbraba a que él hiciera todas las cosas y no le exigiera que ella limpiara, cocinara, etc.

-recuerda que mi nombre es Kenshin- dijo él divertido desde la cocina. Kaoru bufó molesta. 'acaso él piensa que soy una inútil?!' pensó sentándose en el sofá de la pequeña sala de la acogedora casa.

Luego de una tranquila tarde, en la que se entretuvieron jugando a las cartas y leyendo, cenaron y decidieron ir a dormir porque se hacía tarde.

-buenas noches, señorita Kaoru- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole. Kaoru le sonrió también.

-buenas noches, Kenshin- la chica cerró la puerta, encendió la vela que estaba en su mesita de noche y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

Kenshin por su parte estaba complacido de que ella lo llamara por su nombre. 'por fin!!! es ilógico que ella no lo hiciera porque…' un grito estremecedor proveniente de la habitación de la que recién saliera lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y correr al lugar. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta rápidamente, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a la joven que ahora vivía con él.

-señorita Kaoru está…?- Kenshin no pudo terminar su pregunta, al ver las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba. Kaoru estaba semidesnuda sobre su cama, mirando aterrada al piso. Kenshin quitó su mirada de aquella chica, sonrojado a más no poder y miró al lugar que lo hacía ella. Vio un ratoncito gris comiendo miguitas de pan, despreocupado de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. A Kenshin le resbaló una gota por la cabeza. –se… señorita Kaoru… di… discúlpeme… no fue mi intención… yo… será mejor que me vaya… di… discúlpeme… buenas noches…- tartamudeó el joven hombre y salió tapándose los ojos, por lo que chocó con el marco de la puerta. Luego de murmurar una maldición salió y cerró la puerta. Kaoru estaba sonrojada. Nunca en su vida un hombre la había visto desnuda. No desde que tenía memoria.

Kenshin llegó a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Podía sentir como su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho. No podía creer en lo que se había convertido esa niña que tanto le costó encontrar. 'está preciosa… nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a ser lo que hoy es… es una persona maravillosa, y una mujer hermosa… me alegro de haberla encontrado… mi querida Kaoru…' Kenshin se durmió con esos pensamientos.

--------

-buenos días, Kenshin…- el joven abrió los ojos lentamente. Kaoru estaba a su lado, sonriéndole con una bandeja en las manos.

-señorita Kaoru?... que hace aquí?- preguntó Kenshin bostezando. 

-le traje su desayuno- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír. Kenshin la miró extrañado. Ella parecía haber olvidado el incidente de la noche anterior, pero él no podría olvidarlo nunca. –ehm… Kenshin… se lo dejo aquí… tengo que terminar el aseo de la casa… me llama para que te retire la bandeja de acuerdo?- Kaoru salió de la habitación sin voltear. Kenshin tomó su desayuno tranquilamente y luego se levantó. Se vistió y tomó la bandeja en sus manos para llevarla a la cocina. El joven observó su casa, complacido. Todo estaba impecable y en orden. La chica había hecho un excelente trabajo y le daría las gracias luego.

-ehm… Kenshin… quisiera pedirle un favor…- Kaoru lo miró con temor. Kenshin asintió, dándole la palabra. –quisiera saber si podría conservar un cachorrito que encontré en la puerta esta mañana…- murmuró la chica con la mirada baja. Kenshin sonrió.

-claro que puedes… pero deberás ocuparte tú de él está bien?- Kaoru levantó la cabeza sonriendo. De veras quería tener algo en qué ocuparse cuando no tuviera tareas de la casa.

-muchas gracias!!- la chica se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo y le iba a da un beso en la mejilla, pero Kenshin en un descuido movió la cara hacia un lado, provocando así que sus labios se rozaran. Kenshin la alejó rápidamente y volteó el rostro muy sonrojado. –di… discúlpeme no fue mi intención… yo…- Kaoru no sabía dónde meterse.

-tranquila… no fue tu culpa…- Kenshin recuperaba la normalidad de su respiración y de su color lentamente. Kaoru evitaba mirar al pelirrojo y éste evitaba mirarla.

-discúlpeme… yo… voy por el perrito…- murmuró la joven saliendo de la sala y regresando poco después con un perrito de colores negro, café y ocre. Tenía patas grandes y una carita muy tierna. Era un perrito pastor alemán.

-y… cómo le pondrás?- preguntó el pelirrojo para aliviar un poco la tensión, mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la salita.

-aún no lo sé… me ayudaría a escoger un nombre?- preguntó ella tratando de tranquilizarse.

-claro…- Kenshin se quedó callado un rato. Kaoru no lo miraba, ya que estaba preocupada de jugar con su nuevo amigo. El perrito corría alrededor de la chica y ella lo tomaba de vez en cuando en brazos o lo derribaba suavemente para rascarle el vientre. Kenshin miraba enternecido esa escena. 'sí… a ella siempre le gustaron los animales…'

-Kenshin?… qué le parece si le ponemos Shinta?- preguntó la chica, nerviosa por la mirada que le dirigía el pelirrojo. Kenshin movió su cabeza un poco para salir de su trance y asintió.

-sí… creo que estaría muy bien… entonces será Shinta- dijo él sonriendo. Kaoru se levantó con Shinta en brazos y fue por la cesta en la que habían dejado al perrito para armarle una cama. Kenshin no dejaba de mirarla conmovido. No había cambiado nada en esos quince años.

--------

-uhm… Kenshin… alguien le busca…- Kaoru se sentía intimidada ante la imponente figura del hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que estaba parado frente a ella. (adivinen quién es…)

-si?... ah, Aoshi que gusto verte!- Kenshin sonrió al ver a su amigo en la puerta de su casa. –pasa a la sala… señorita Kaoru, me haces un favor?-

-claro-

-podrías preparar té para nosotros, por favor?- pidió Kenshin sonriéndole.

-sí, claro, en seguida se lo traeré- Kaoru hizo una leve reverencia y se fue a la cocina a preparar el té. Kenshin se sentó en el sofá e invitó a Aoshi a hacer lo mismo.

-y qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

-quise pasar a visitar a mi viejo amigo…- dijo Aoshi con su frialdad característica. Kenshin sonrió. –por cierto… quién es esa jovencita?…tu nueva sirvienta?-

-ella es mi…- Kenshin se calló al ver a Kaoru en la puerta de la cocina.

-ya está el té!- Kaoru apareció en la sala con una bandeja en las manos, en la que traía dos tazas pequeñas, una tetera y unas galletitas que había horneado en la mañana, luego de que Kenshin le dijo que podía conservar a Shinta.

Pasaron una tarde tranquila, Kenshin y Aoshi hablaban de cosas triviales y Kaoru mimaba a su perrito. Aoshi miró su reloj de bolsillo y su cara demostró asombro y preocupación. Kaoru notó su expresión y una risita escapó de sus labios.

-qué sucede, señor Aoshi?- preguntó Kaoru, divertida por la cara del hombre.

-es que… Kenshin, tengo que irme…- murmuró Aoshi comenzando a sudar frío.

-por qué? qué pasó?- preguntó Kenshin comenzando a preocuparse.

-es que… quedé de… ver a Misao… a las ocho… y ya son las nueve menos cuarto… estoy muerto…- Aoshi temblaba levemente. Kaoru reprimió unas cuantas risas más, y Kenshin reía abiertamente.

-debí suponerlo… Misao es una fiera cuando te atrasas… jejeje ya no te demoro más… a lo mejor si llegas ahora habrá una dulce reconciliación…- murmuró Kenshin con una sonrisa pícara. Aoshi se sonrojó, hizo una reverencia y salió de la casa.

-Kenshin?… quién es Misao?- preguntó Kaoru curiosa.

-Misao es mi prima… y la esposa de Aoshi- Kaoru abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.

-ah… no sabía que era casado…- el semblante de la chica cambió por uno triste. Había que admitirlo, Aoshi era bastante guapo. Kenshin la miró extrañado.

-te gusta Aoshi?- preguntó con algo de enojo. Celos. Eso se veía en su mirada.

-no, no… sólo me parece lindo y buena persona… nada más…- dijo ella intimidada por la mirada dorada que le dirigía el pelirrojo. Kenshin cerró los ojos para calmarse un poco. 'Kenshin, no es lógico que te sientas así porque ella te diga que le gusta Aoshi… cálmate… además él es casado… no hay peligro…' pensaba el pelirrojo tratando de calmarse. Kaoru se levantó, cogió a Shinta y se fue a su habitación sin siquiera darle las buenas noches, como hacía desde que vivían juntos. Estaba muy incómoda por la tensa situación. 'el no tiene ningún derecho de ponerse así' pensó la chica bufando molesta.

-Kaoru… Kaoru discúlpame…- Kenshin estaba en la puerta de la habitación de la chica. El no recibir respuesta lo molestó más. –está bien, como quieras!- Kenshin se fue a su cuarto y Kaoru pudo escuchar un portazo. La chica se asustó un poco. Él nunca era así con ella. Entonces, qué lo había hecho cambiar? Celos. Esa fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente.

-Kenshin eres un tonto- murmuró la chica sonriendo. -no te cambiaría por el señor Aoshi… no… no te cambiaría por nadie… no después de todo lo que has hecho por mi…- la chica deseaba decirle esas cosas, pero no podía. Sentía vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos pensando de esa forma y no se atrevía a decirle nada de eso. No podía permitirse sentir más que agradecimiento por él.

-no, Kenshin no… no puede pasar nada entre ustedes… tú lo sabes muy bien… una relación amorosa con ella es imposible…- Kenshin murmuraba cerrando los ojos fuertemente, tratando de reprimir ese cariño que nacía en él hacia la chica de ojos azules. Ese cariño que iba más allá que el de amigos. –Kenshin, recuerda que… Kaoru es tu hermana- murmuró antes de caer presa del sueño.

**-fin del capítulo 1-**

Notas de Autor: sé que me querrán matar, acepto todas sus amenazas de muerte, a ver cuál es la mejor jejeje n.n… 

Dejando las bromas, espero que les guste este fic… será por capítulos como los demás… saben? no me gustan los one-shot, así que los próximos fics que escriba, serán todos por capítulos, y tengo muchas ideas para fics, así que me tendrán aquí dando la lata mucho tiempo…

En relación a mis actualizaciones, perdónenme por no actualizar a tiempo… lo siento mucho, pero saben que lo haré, así sea lo último que haga… necesitaba subir este fic, y ahora me pondré en campaña para actualizar… para los que piensan que abandonaré, eso nunca!!! Primero muerto!!!

Uhm… disculpen el capítulo tan corto… ya los iré haciendo más largos a medida que avance el fic n.n…

Bueno, eso es todo, recuerden dejar reviews por favor, se los agradecería mucho, yo escribo por y para ustedes, y me hace muy feliz que me dejen sus comentarios n.n

Ahora sí, me retiro… espero que les guste el fic…

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Hitokiri Himura


	2. Capítulo 2

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es obra de Watsuki Nobuhiro, por lo que ÉL tiene los derechos de autor y yo sólo hago esto con el fin de entretener, ya saben que aquí no hay ningún fin de lucro así que estoy libre de toda culpa U.U

**Notas de Autor:** Esto es un AU, nada que ver con lo que en realidad es el manga o el animé, así que muchas personas, edades, parentescos y personalidades pueden cambiar. El fic está ambientado en el siglo XVIII más o menos y es en Inglaterra, pero conservaré los nombres japoneses.

**Reviews:**

Onashiru Okanami: jejeje te agradezco mucho que me dejes reviews n.n… uhm… pues para mis otros fics habrá que seguir esperando… a lo mejor y subo algún nuevo capítulo para navidad n.nUu… bueno, gracias otra vez por tu review… nos vemos…

**ceres:** muchas gracias por su review, me alegra mucho que mis historias le gusten n.n… aquí está el capítulo, y espero que le guste n.nU… nos leemos!

**Scarlet:** amiga n.n, gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este cap n.n… te dejo besos y abrazos… nos leemos!  
**  
gaby (hyatt:** pues eso dije no? n.nUu… jejeje n.n… espero que este cap le guste y gracias por su review n.n… nos leemos!

**Yuken:** jejeje lo siento, pero como me dicen en otro review, si no fuera así no habría fic n.nUu… jejeje me gustó eso de que es como si Sano y Misao fueran pareja n.n… bueno, veré qué le hago más adelante a esta situación antinatural, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, porque ya dejé la embarrada n.nUu… espero que le guste el cap, y pues gracias por su review n.n… nos leemos!

**Numat:** jejeje sabía que no les gustaría mucho n.nU, pero tiene razón, si no fuera así, no habría fic n.n.. pues conflictos habrán… sólo espere… jejeje (Himura sonríe malicioso)… gracias por su review, espero que le guste este cap n.n… nos leemos!

**mer1:** muchas gracias por su review!! Es un honor!!! Jejeje n.nU… pues ya actualicé y creo que no me demoré mucho n.nUu (no como en los otros fics U¬¬…) gracias por su review!! Besos y abrazos!!… nos leemos!  
**  
eva:** jejeje me alegra mucho que le haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y pues espero que le guste también este… mil gracias por su review… nos leemos!

**Kaoru Himura:** uhm… a qué sueño se refiere? n.nUu gomen, es que soy algo olvidadizo n.nUu… muchas gracias por su review, me hace feliz n.n… le dejo besos y abrazos… espero que responda mi pregunta n.nUuu… nos leemos!!

**Ayaneko:** hola!! Muchas gracias por su review n.n!!! pues me alegra mucho que no me quiera matar por el fic, y más me alegra que le guste n.n!!! jejeje hice lo posible por actualizar, y pues espero que este cap le guste n.n… nos leemos!! Besos y abrazos!!

**aska ishida:** jejeje lo sé, soy cruel n.n… pero bueno… espero que le guste la historia, y muchas gracias por su review!! nos leemos!!

**naoko L-K:** Naoko-sama!!!! n.n!!! jejeje pues no, no hay ningún error n.n, todas las palabras están bien puestas n.n… todo a su tiempo, ya en los siguientes caps sabrá la historia de Kaoru n.n… muchas gracias por su apoyo y su review, me hace muy feliz!!! n.n jejeje nos leemos pronto! Besos y abrazos!!

**ladylancelot8:** jejeje n.nUu… puede ser… Kaoru le pondrá empeño, de eso estoy seguro n.n!... jejeje gracias por tu review, me haces feliz n.n!! besos y abrazos! nos leemos!

**tatsuki shinomori:** gracias por su review, aquí tiene el capítulo, espero que le guste n.n!! nos leemos!!

**giuliana:** jejeje claro que iré poniendo partes de AM, aunque ustedes saben que yo me centro en KK ne? n.nUu, pero AM habrá, no se preocupe n.n… muchas gracias por su review, espero que le guste el capítulo n.n… nos leemos!!**   
**  
Lo de siempre:

-…- diálogos  
'…' pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena, lugar, situación, día, etc.  
(…) mis interrupciones, comentarios, etc. (no serán muchos, lo prometo)

**Nada es Imposible**

**-capítulo2-**

Kenshin se levantó muy temprano esa mañana. Necesitaba pensar. Se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña fuente que estaba en el jardín trasero y contempló los pececitos dorados que nadaban despreocupados en ella, mientras pensaba en Kaoru. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hermana viviera con un hombre que no fuera él. 'es tan linda y vulnerable… tan frágil y pura… no puedo dejarla con cualquiera… sí, esos deben ser los deseos de cualquier hermano… pero yo…' Kenshin salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los ladridos de un cachorro acercarse. Eso significaba que Kaoru había salido de su habitación, ya que Shinta estaba durmiendo con ella. El pelirrojo siguió sentado en su lugar, sin preocuparse por lo demás. Necesitaba aclararse, porque él la quería mucho, y eso era cariño de hermanos cierto? Es decir, no podía ser nada más '…pero es que ese beso… bueno, ese roce hizo que sintiera algo más y…' pensaba el joven, pero antes de seguir, su conciencia lo reprendió: 'no, Kenshin, ella es tu hermana… nada puede pasar entre ustedes, entiendes? Son hermanos… no puedes tener una relación amorosa con ella…'

-…no puedo tener una relación amorosa con ella…- murmuró Kenshin triste y distante.-Kenshin?- una voz suave y dulce lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Kaoru no se enteró de las palabras antes dichas por el pelirrojo ya que estaba preocupada por su semblante serio y un poco triste.

-señorita Kaoru… buenos días…- murmuró él sorprendido, pero sin mirarla.

-buenos días… ehm… Kenshin… quiero pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer… sé que no fue apropiado y…- Kaoru se sentía incómoda.

-sshhtt… no fue tu culpa, Kaoru… yo fui el que se puso celoso…- Kaoru abrió los ojos enormemente, muy sorprendida por la declaración. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando él siguió hablando –pero es que no puedo dejar que un hombre te lleve de mi lado… yo…- Kaoru se sentó junto al pelirrojo y le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Kenshin… tranquilo… no me iré de su lado… no podría… yo estoy… muy agradecida por lo que usted ha hecho por mi y… y no podría dejarlo solo…- dijo ella, sonriéndole tiernamente. Había pensado en decirle que comenzaba a sentir algo más que gratitud por él, pero desechó la idea. La joven lo abrazó y Kenshin correspondió tranquilo. Al menos ella aseguraba que no lo dejaría solo. Y es que pasar más tiempo sin la personita que más quería, sería como vivir sin respirar: algo prácticamente imposible para él. La había extrañado tanto, y no permitiría que se la arrebataran. Ella era su vida, y no la dejaría escapar. Después de todo, decidió que se conformaría con quererla como un hermano.

-te quiero mucho, mi Kaoru- murmuró Kenshin, a lo que la chica se sonrojó fuertemente.

-uhm… Kenshin… yo… iré a preparar el desayuno…- dijo la chica levantándose de golpe, como si le hubiese dado la corriente, y se fue a la cocina con Shinta jugueteando entre sus piernas. Kenshin sonrió. Se veía muy graciosa cuando estaba nerviosa. 

-Kaoru, te acompaño…- dijo él levantándose y siguiendo el camino que ella hiciera.

-no, yo puedo sola…- insistió como cada día la chica, cuando Kenshin trataba de ayudarla a preparar las cosas.

-pero yo quiero ayudarte- alegó él tomándola por la cintura desde atrás y plantándole un cálido beso en la mejilla. La chica se sonrojó otra vez, haciéndole competencia al cabello de Kenshin.

-Kenshin… en serio… yo puedo sola…- murmuró la chica, sin dejar de temblar, por el contacto de las manos del pelirrojo con su cintura y la barbilla de él con su hombro y cuello. Los labios del joven hombre casi tocaban su piel, y eso provocaba sensaciones nuevas e indescriptibles en ella. Kaoru podía sentir su aroma varonil invadiendo sus sentidos, y Kenshin disfrutaba del olor a jazmines de su querida hermana.

-está bien…- dijo él soltándola y dirigiéndose a la sala. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió un libro que había dejado sin terminar desde la llegada de la pelinegra a su casa. Una novela romántica, sobre un chico que amaba a una joven, y ella también lo amaba, pero no podían estar juntos.

Kenshin se puso a pensar en su situación amorosa y se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido una novia que durase mucho con él. Lo sumo eran unas semanas. Y es que su obsesión con encontrar a su hermana hacía que sus novias se aburrieran de él y lo dejaran, aunque a Kenshin eso no le importaba. Después de todo, salía con chicas para poder tener algo de compañía, y luego se sentía más solo y vacío que en un principio. Sólo una persona lo podía sacar de la soledad en la que se encontraba.

-Kenshin… Kenshin?…- Kaoru movía una mano de arriba abajo, frente a los ojos de Kenshin, que miraba hacia la nada con melancolía.

-ah?… qué sucede, Kaoru?- preguntó él regresando al presente.

-el desayuno está listo- dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa. Kenshin le sonrió también, dejó el libro en la mesita de centro y se levantó, para caminar junto a la chica que habitaba sus sueños hacia la mesa. Su padre, desde que ella nació, le inculcó ese cariño tan grande hacia la joven, y eso nunca lo podría olvidar. Él la quería con todo su ser y parecía que ella también comenzaba a tomarle cariño. Pensar en esto hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera feliz y sonriera más aún.

--------

-Misao… aún estás enojada?... por Dios, ya te dije que estuve con Kenshin y se me pasó la hora…- Misao había hecho que Aoshi durmiera en el sofá, algo que sabía que él no soportaba, y no le había hablado después de echarlo de la habitación. No le gustaba que la dejaran esperando y menos que el irresponsable fuera su esposo. –por favor, Misao… sabes que te amo sólo a ti… jamás estaría con otra que no fueras tú, si eso es lo que estás pensando… demonios, ya te dije que estuve conversando con tu primo y se me pasó la hora!!!- dijo él, comenzando a molestarse por la indiferencia de su mujer. Misao seguía igual, no le hablaba ni lo miraba, y a Aoshi esto lo enojaba más. El hombre se levantó de su asiento y tomó la barbilla de su mujer con muy poca delicadeza, obligándola a mirarlo –mírame cuando te hablo…- dijo él amenazante.

-y si no qué?- dijo ella desafiante. Él se comportaba rara vez como en ese momento, y a Misao le producía curiosidad saber qué pasaría si lo seguía provocando.

-si no… tendrás un castigo…- dijo él mirando a los ojos de su mujer con frialdad y deseo. La noche anterior se había quedado con las ganas de estar con ella y ahora iba a cobrar lo que le pertenecía.

-que clase de castigo eh?- preguntó ella sin dejar su tono. 'a ver qué es lo que tienes…' pensó la chica, aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-algo como esto…- dijo él con fría malicia. La besó sin previo aviso, con enojo, y la abrazó con fuerza. Misao no pudo soltarse de su abrazo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía. Aoshi la levantó bruscamente y la llevó hacia la habitación. La dejó en la cama con muy poca delicadeza y se puso sobre ella. –ahora verás lo que es bueno…- murmuró sobre los labios de Misao. Y ella sonreía complacida.

--------

Kaoru terminó sus labores del día y se fue a descansar a su habitación. Kenshin había salido a trabajar, y ella estaba sola en casa. Bueno, no completamente sola, Shinta le hacía compañía. El perrito bebía agua de una fuente que la chica había dispuesto para él junto a otra que tenía algo de comida, al lado de su mesita de noche.

-pequeño Shinta… qué crees que debería hacer?… estoy muy confundida sabes?…- murmuró tomando al perrito en brazos y rascándole detrás de las orejas y en la barriguita. –no sé si decirle o no a Kenshin lo que comienzo a sentir por él… él se comporta conmigo como si me amara y… no, no, no, Kaoru, qué cosas dices?!- se auto reprendió la chica. Shinta ladró suavemente, para que ella lo dejara en el suelo. –tienes sueño, amiguito?- preguntó acariciándole la cabeza. El siguiente ladrido del perrito lo tomó como un sí y lo dejó en su camita. Luego tomó el libro que había encontrado en la mesita frente al sofá y se dispuso a leerlo en lo que llegaba Kenshin.

--------  
Aoshi y Misao estaban recostados en su cama, abrazados y cubiertos con sólo una sábana.

-deberías castigarme más seguido…- murmuró la mujer besando los labios de su esposo, para luego recostar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Misao estaba encantada con el actuar de su marido, y esperaba que todos sus encuentros fueran tan fogosos como aquel. Y es que el enojo de Aoshi lo transformaba totalmente. 'tal vez lo haré enojar más a menudo…' pensó la joven mujer sonriendo 'aunque yo soy quien debería estar enojada… lo malo es que el enojo con él no me dura mucho…' pensó.

-cuando quieras podemos pasar otro momento como éste…- dijo él sonriendo. Habían pasado una tarde maravillosa, en la humilde opinión de Aoshi, y se aseguraría de pasar así también las noches. Además, el hombre deseaba fervientemente que su mujer le diera un hijo y pondría mucho empeño en lograr su sueño. (jejeje…)

--------

-hola, Himura, cómo estás?- un hombre de cabellos blancos se acercó al pelirrojo y le palmeó la espalda amigablemente, cuando éste iba de camino a su casa, luego de un agotador día de trabajo.

-ah, Yukishiro… bien y tú?- respondió él sin muchas ganas. Se le hacía tarde, y quería llegar a su casa pronto. Siguió caminando.

-bien… aunque aburrido… oye, qué tal si me invitas a tu casa?- dijo el de cabello cano siguiéndolo. 'no… ni aunque ruegues… no irás a mi casa… no estando ella…' pensaba Kenshin con desagrado. Yukishiro Enishi podía ser muy mujeriego cuando quería, y eso al pelirrojo no le agradaba.

-no puedo, lo siento… tengo que adelantar trabajo…- dijo el pelirrojo. No era una mentira muy buena, pero podía servir.

-está bien, será hasta otra…- murmuró Enishi con desgana. Se despidió de Kenshin y se alejó en dirección a su casa.

--------

-Kaoru, ya estoy aquí!!- dio aviso el pelirrojo mientras se ponía unas zapatillas de descanso que guardaba en un pequeño armario, al lado de la entrada principal de la casa. Al no recibir respuesta, el joven hombre se dirigió a la habitación de la chica. La encontró durmiendo, con un libro sobre su pecho. Lo retiró con cuidado y la despertó suavemente. –Kaoru… despierta…- dijo sutilmente.

-Kenshin… qué hora es?- preguntó ella restregando sus ojos con las manos.

-son las ocho menos cuarto…- dijo él suavemente. Kaoru luego de bostezar varias veces y de desperezarse, se levantó.

-uhm… iré a preparar la cena…- dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente al ver a su perrito levantarse junto a ella. Shinta la seguía a todas partes y ella le había cogido mucho cariño al animalito. Kenshin tomó el libro que tenía antes Kaoru y miró la tapa. Era el mismo que él estaba leyendo hace un tiempo. Le faltaba poco para terminarlo, y decidió que ese tiempo antes de la cena lo usaría para leer. Se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y leyó tranquilamente hasta que Kaoru lo llamó para comer.

--------

-señorita Kaoru… no puedes dormir?- la voz de Kenshin la sacó de sus pensamientos. Kaoru se encontraba en la sala leyendo.

-es que estaba leyendo… este libro me parece muy interesante…- dijo ella mostrándole la tapa al pelirrojo.

-yo ya lo leí… quieres que te cuente el final?- dijo él sentándose junto a ella, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Kaoru comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que el pelirrojo se le acercaba.

-no, no… quiero descubrirlo yo sola…- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –por cierto, usted debe trabajar mañana no?… debería descansar…- dijo la joven mirándolo interrogante.

-sí… es cierto- murmuró él rascándose la cabeza. –bueno… iré a dormir… buenas noches- dijo él agachándose para besar la mejilla de la chica. Kaoru no podía estar más roja y su corazón estaba acelerado. Lo que le producía aquel pelirrojo la descolocaba completamente. 'acaso es amor?' se preguntó ella luego de que él desapareciera escaleras arriba, en la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. La joven mujer siguió leyendo hasta muy entrada la noche. La vela que tenía encendida estaba por acabarse y decidió ir a dormir.

--------

Los dos jóvenes llevaban tres meses conviviendo y no había mayores problemas, pero Kaoru se sentía incómoda. La gratitud hacia Kenshin por librarla de ese mercader se fue transformando en lealtad, la lealtad en cariño, y el cariño en amor. Las demostraciones de cariño que Kenshin le daba le encantaban, pero también la hacían sentirse un poco mal, ya que parecía cariño de amigos, o peor aún: de hermanos. Y ella lo que deseaba de ese pelirrojo era amor. Sí, se había enamorado de él, y ahora le costaba mucho ocultarlo.

-Kenshin, llegó temprano hoy!- dijo ella sonriendo al verlo parado en la puerta principal, y lo abrazó. El joven la tomó de la cintura cariñosamente.

-hola, señorita Kaoru- Kenshin la besó en la mejilla, como de costumbre, aunque la chica se sonrojó de todas formas. –ven, pasa…- dijo el pelirrojo llamando a alguien desde la puerta, luego de soltar a la joven. Kaoru se puso nerviosa al ver a un apuesto hombre de cabello cano en la puerta, sonriéndole seductor. No esperaba visitas ese día, y menos un hombre como ese.

-hola, bella señorita…- dijo Enishi tomando la mano de la chica y besándola suavemente. Kaoru se sonrojó.

-Enishi, ella es Kaoru…- dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto. –señorita Kaoru, él es Yukishiro Enishi, un compañero de estudios…-

-mucho gusto, hermosa dama- dijo Enishi sonriéndole. Kaoru le sonrió también. –te queda muy bien el rosa en las mejillas- murmuró en el oído de la chica, para después pasar a la sala como si nada. Kenshin, atento a cada movimiento de Enishi, se irritaba cada vez que este le sonreía o miraba a su hermana. Sí, había que admitirlo, era celoso en exceso.

-iré a preparar algo de té… señor Yukishiro, le gustaría probar unas galletas que hice en la mañana?- preguntó la chica sonriéndole, para luego dejar una bandejita con galletas sobre la mesa de centro. Kenshin se irritó más.

-claro, linda, muchas gracias- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco antes de tomar una galleta y llevársela a la boca. –mmmm… están deliciosas…- dijo Enishi luego de tragar –Kenshin, tu novia es hermosa y cocina bien… te has ganado la lotería, amigo!- agregó riendo.

-uhm… sí, gracias…- dijo el pelirrojo. Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella no era su novia, que era su hermana, pero algo le decía que eso no le convenía. Estaba muy claro que a Enishi le había gustado Kaoru y que a Kaoru le atraía Enishi.

-Kenshin, señor Yukishiro, aquí tienen…- dijo la joven amablemente, pasándole una taza a cada uno y sirviendo el té. –espero que te gusten las galletas, Kenshin… las hice especialmente para ti- dijo suavemente, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo. –uhm… Kenshin, iré a ver a Shinta… con permiso- la chica hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-wow, Kenshin, ya tienes un hijo??… por qué no me lo habías contado?!- preguntó Enishi sorprendido.

-Shinta no es mi hijo… es la mascota de la señorita Kaoru- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado. El sólo pensar en tener un hijo con Kaoru le había hecho olvidar por un rato que eran hermanos. Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza y decidió comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto que tenía con Enishi.

Kaoru por su parte, pensó que sería mejor no salir de su habitación hasta que fuera hora de preparar la cena. Mientras se dedicaría a leer. El libro lo había terminado meses atrás, pero le encantaba, Al final, el protagonista se quedaba con la chica que amaba, aunque nadie lo aprobara, pues eran de clases sociales distintas. Kaoru lo había leído al menos cinco veces, y soñaba con que algún día Kenshin la amara tanto como el protagonista del libro a su mujer. Pensar eso la llenaba de felicidad, pero a la vez de angustia. Y si eso nunca pasaba? Qué haría ella? Seguiría con él?... decidió pensar en eso luego. El reloj del comedor daba su campanada número siete, y la joven se levantó de su cama y caminó a la cocina para comenzar con lo que sería la cena.

Kenshin y Enishi habían terminado el proyecto y el primero le había pedido a su amigo que se quedara a cenar, aunque más por caballerosidad que por gusto. Kaoru los llamó a comer cuando ya tuvo todo listo y los hombres pasaron a la mesa. Kenshin se sentó en el puesto principal, y Enishi y Kaoru estaban a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

-y… cómo les fue?- preguntó la chica para alivianar un poco el tenso ambiente.

-muy bien, linda, terminamos a tiempo… lástima que luego de la cena tenga que irme… me encantaría charlar contigo y de paso conocerte más… Kenshin tiene mucha suerte de tener una novia como tú…- dijo Enishi, sonriéndole seductor, como siempre lo hacía, cuando se dirigía a ella. Kaoru se sonrojó. 'de veras Kenshin le ha dicho a su amigo que soy su novia?' pensar esto hizo que su corazón saltara de felicidad.

La cena transcurrió en relativo silencio después de eso, ya que Enishi sacaba una cantidad impresionante de elogios para la comida de la joven, su belleza, su personalidad y la suerte del pelirrojo.

-bueno, ya me voy… disfruté mucho esta velada con ustedes…- dijo Enishi mientras Kenshin y Kaoru lo despedían en la puerta de la casa. –espero que este agradable momento se repita… con su permiso, hasta pronto- agregó antes de irse. Kenshin cerró la puerta algo brusco y se dio media vuelta sin mirar a su joven acompañante.

-buenas noches, señorita Kaoru…- murmuró antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Kenshin, espere…- llamó Kaoru algo insegura.

-sí?- preguntó él escaleras arriba.

-uhm… puede venir un momento?- murmuró Kaoru suavemente. Su rostro estaba teñido de rosa, pues aún no olvidaba las palabras de Enishi, y quería saber si eran verdad.

-claro…- Kenshin bajó sin muchas ganas.

-Kenshin… es cierto lo que dijo el señor Yukishiro?- preguntó la chica, sentándose en el sofá y mirando al suelo, apenada.

-qué cosa?- murmuró Kenshin con curiosidad, sentándose junto a ella.

-es que… él dijo que yo soy su novia y…- comenzó la chica titubeando.

-Kaoru…- el joven suspiró. –eso lo inventó él… yo no le dije nada…- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-ah… entonces no es cierto- la chica sonrió tristemente. Por un momento se había hecho ilusiones.

-yo…- Kenshin no supo que decir. La chica se escuchaba triste y decepcionada. 'podría ser que…?'

-buenas noches… iré a dormir…- dijo la chica. Lo besó suavemente en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Cuando ella lo besó, Kenshin sintió una gota cálida caer sobre su rostro. 'Kaoru estaba llorando?…' el pelirrojo se levantó, decidido a seguirla para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, le indicó que la joven ya había entrado a su habitación.

--------

-señorita Kaoru?- Kenshin había oído a su joven hermana sollozar gran parte de la noche y eso lo tenía preocupado. Acaso le dolió tanto que él le dijera de la mentira de Enishi? 'tal vez será mejor que le diga de una vez que somos hermanos…' pensó el pelirrojo algo triste. Pero era mejor eso antes de que ella comenzara a amarlo. 'qué estoy pensando… ella no me ama… sólo me tiene cariño, como yo a ella… pero… tendré que decírselo… esto no puede pasar a mayores…' decidido, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru. La joven estaba destapada en su cama, aún con la ropa que había usado el día anterior, y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Tenía ojeras, y se notaba a leguas que había llorado.

-señorita Kaoru… tengo que decirte algo muy importante…- murmuró Kenshin mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica suavemente. Pero luego decidió hablar con ella en otro momento. Hoy se quedaría en casa para cuidar de ella, y ya se daría la ocasión adecuada para decirle la verdad. El pelirrojo se disponía a salir de la habitación, y dejarla descansar tranquila, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Kenshin?- Kaoru lo llamó despacio. Él volteó y la miró con tristeza. –Kenshin… qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- preguntó ella suavemente. Él se puso nervioso. Se lo decía o no?

-Kaoru yo…-  
**  
-fin del capítulo 2-**

Notas de Autor: espero que ya no tengan rencor hacia mí… creo que voy a tener que arreglar la situación por mi bienestar personal o.oU… pero bueno… un poco más de problemas no le viene mal a nadie jojojo 'n.n'… 

bueno, no adelantaré nada… voy a dejar esto hasta aquí… espero que me dejen reviews si? (pongo cara de perrito abandonado) n.nU…

Sayonara!

Hitokiri Himura


End file.
